videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone: Out of Bonevile (Console
PC version https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bone:_Out_from_Boneville Console/PSP versions This game is a linear 3D platformer/puzzle/fighting game. In the game, you can play as all 3 bone brothers each with unique abilities & can be played for up to 3 players (when available) with a 4th player playing Thorn's song (Not in PSP version). here are there abilities The characters can do platforming (The one you see most often), Combat (Sometimes), & Puzzles (Usually a few major puzzle sections with other puzzles being used for secrets) Levels All levels (except for 0 & EX levels) have extra content as well There are also exclusive levels only featured in the Director's Cut DLC & Graetest hits version for Xbox 360 & PSP versions There are also Extra collectibles GBA version Same base as the console versions only in 2D and has shorter Mario styed levels This has Collectables as well DS version Same base console versions except you go through a corridor & have sections Collectables are in here as well Development, Release, and reviews Sometime in late 2002 to early 2003 The author of the Bone series of books Jeff Smith wanted a Video Game of Bone to release with the colorizations of the books. His choice of devlopers was Radical since they made good beat em ups. Work started in mid-late 2003 and production went smoothly. The GBA, PSP, and DS versions were Jeff's response to the growing Handheld market. The PSP was powerful enough to run the console game and with Super Villan Studios helping along the way. Now it was time for the GBA and DS versions which Radical offered AMAZE to help on the other games. In earlier builds, The GBA & DS versions were the same but Radical liked the GBA version the DS version was unsatisfactory for them so the DS version was retooled. Near launch of the game, Jeff noticed the Xbox 360 and asked to develop for it. Radical said yes and it became a launch title for the 360. During the PC versions devlopment, telltale was hired to make it a point & click game. Thus changing the game. At launch, US Bone fans and families were happy at the game for all versions. Critics gave the console/PSP versions Mixed-Positive reviews, The GBA version Mixed-Negative reviews, and DS got Mixed reviews. Mid-2006 saw the DC DLC for the PSP & Xbox 360 versions The GCN, DS, PS2, & Xbox versions were later discounted in late 2006 to $20 nothing was really changed. in mid-2007 the PSP & Xbox 360 versions were Discounted to $30 and included the DC DLC on Disc. EU localization was tough and was so late they abandoned the GCN, GBA, and Xbox versions. EU Bone fans were mixed overall on this decision. It was also inconvenient that The sequel was released the same day. Trivia * Due to the PSP hardware being strange SuperVillain Studios helped Radical with the PSP port (If they didn't help the PSP version could have been canceled) * The second book of the Bone series Bone & The Great Cow Race was also made into a game but the other books didn't make it into games * This game was a Xbox 360 Launch title * The Xbox 360 & PSP versions had a Director's Cut DLC adding new levels This was also included in the greatest hits version of both platforms Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PSP Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Gameboy Advance Games